Ein Lied
by Urusai no Team
Summary: Me encontraba dando un paseo por los pasillos del inmenso castillo de Austria, cuando aquellas notas llegaron a mis oídos. Formaban una melodía lenta y armoniosa, pero a la vez con tintes tristes y solitarios... Alemania/Austria.


Me encontraba dando un paseo por los pasillos del inmenso castillo de Austria, cuando aquellas notas llegaron a mis oídos. Formaban una melodía lenta y armoniosa, pero a la vez con tintes tristes y solitarios. No conocía la canción, estaba seguro, pero no podía evitar que me recordara a mi tierra natal. Siguiendo un impulso avancé tras este sonido, tratando de averiguar quien era el intérprete de tan bella composición, y llegué hasta el gran salón del castillo. En medio de la estancia y ajeno a mi presencia, se encontraba Roderich, sentado al piano con los ojos cerrados, tocando sin descanso aquella triste canción. Me quedé estático, totalmente quieto, escuchando como las últimas notas daban fin al recital.

_"Wir sind für die Musik geboren_

_Wir sind die Diener eurer Ohren_

_Immer wenn ihr traurig seid_

_spielen wir für euch"_

Finalmente, Roderich bajó la tapa del piano. Suspiró, cansado, y bajando los hombros se dispuso a levantarse, pero mi voz lo detuvo:

-¿Qué... cuál es el nombre?- no sé por qué le pregunté esto, lo cierto es que las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

Se dio la vuelta, pues no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta el momento en el que hablé. Me miró con su profunda mirada azulada, pero después desvió sus ojos de los míos, llevándolos al piano, acariciando la tapa de su querido instrumento.

-Ein Lied...

-----------------

De alguna manera, me pareció triste su expresión habitualmente severa. Lo noté afectado por la canción que toqué. Me quedé un rato observándolo, pero noté que él no me miraba a los ojos.

Ludwig parecía no tener nada que decir, pero sin embrago, no se movió del sitio. Se quedó ahí, estático, con la vista fija en mis manos reposadas tranquilamente sobre el piano cerrado.

-Que raro que no estés con Veneciano, Ludwig... -dije, en un tono desapasionado, observando atentamente cómo se ponía en tensión y la expresión de su cara cambiaba. No pude evitar una suave sonrisa fría, y un nudo en el estómago cuando lo veo incomodarse visiblemente ante la mención del italiano. Decidí molestarle un poco más- ¿Se ha rendido finalmente y ha ido a entregaros a los Aliados?

-No, Italia no... Italia no haría... -respondió, poniéndose tenso y acercándose a mí. Luego se calló y se quedó meditando- sí, Italia definitivamente si se rendiría...

Me molestó la mirada tierna que puso en ese momento, pensando, seguramente en el poco espabilado italiano.

No supe a qué demonios habrá venido toda esa sarta de preguntas a cerca de Italia. Pero pude notar que el rostro de Roderich algo parecido a la frustración y la molestia, emociones que se me antojaban raras en él. Esperaba que de algún momento a otro cambiase a su máscara de impasibilidad, se sentase en el piano y me demostrase con un apieza de Chopin lo enfadado que estaba.

Pero no, se quedó ahí parado, como si no supiese que decir. Yo tampoco sabía qué decir. Tampoco sabía si irme o no. La situación se me antojaba tensa, incómoda.

-Y... ¿Tú y... Veneciano habéis hecho... algo? -preguntó de repente, ladeando el rostro y haciéndome sobresaltar.

-¿... algo como de qué...? -conseguí preguntar, sabiendo que mi mente conocía la respuesta. Me sonrojé sin poder evirtarlo.

-Algo de... algo.

¿Pero a dónde demonios estaba llevando aquella conversación...? No pude evitar sentirme peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Veneciano, Roderich?

Cuando dije esa frase, sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia mí, relampagueantes. Luego, sus palabras se volvieron frías, pero carentes de tristeza.

-No. Sólo que... me pregunté varias cosas... Ahora estás siempre con él. Lo proteges. En cambio, yo estoy solo.

Noto a Ludwig evasivo, como si no quisiera responder a mis preguntas. ¿Significa eso que de verdad está con ese maldito comedor de pasta? Pero lo cierto es que yo estoy celoso, terriblemente celoso, y no sé por qué. Temo la respuesta, no quiero oírlo... bajo la mirada y me apoyo en el piano, mirando el suelo mientras insisto:

-Entonces... ¿entonces es cierto lo que dicen...? ¿Estás con él o no?-en ningún momento levanto la vista, solo espero la respuesta que hará que me venga abajo.

-Si... si paso tanto tiempo con él, es porque tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería que pueda perjudicarnos... nada más...

Noto a Ludwig evasivo, como si no quisiera responder a mis preguntas. ¿Significa eso que de verdad está con ese maldito comedor de pasta? Pero lo cierto es que yo estoy celoso, terriblemente celoso, y no sé por qué. Temo la respuesta, no quiero oírlo... bajo la mirada y me apoyo en el piano, mirando el suelo mientras insisto:

-Entonces... ¿entonces es cierto lo que dicen...? ¿Estás con él o no?-en ningún momento levanto la vista, solo espero la respuesta que hará que me venga abajo.

-Si... si paso tanto tiempo con él, es porque tengo miedo de que haga alguna tontería que pueda perjudicarnos... nada más...- dice con seriedad y firmeza- de todos modos, ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés por lo que hago con Veneciano?

-Simple curiosidad...- me siento aliviado, tremendamente aliviado ¿por qué?

-Nunca has sabido mentir- levanto la mirada y me encuentro con su mirada azul clavada en mí. Me quedo totalmente descolocado, sin saber que hacer ante aquellos ojos.

-Yo... -balbuceo, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con normalidad?

Veo como Ludwig se acerca con paso firme, hasta que su cara queda a escasos centímetros de la mía. Apoya las manos en el piano, una a cada lado de las mías, atrapándome entre sus brazos. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que pienso que se me va a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Y entonces susurra:

-¿Qué pretendías conseguir, Roderich...?

Y sin poder aguantar ni un momento más, agarro ambos lados de su cara y junto sus labios con los míos en un furioso beso.

---------

Apenas puedo procesar lo que está haciendo... lo que me está haciendo. Me está besando... No entiendo porqué demonios habrá tomado mi rostro y habrá...

Pero no puedo pensar más, porque su lengua está recorriendo todo mi paladar de la forma más placentera posible, y he de decir que no me desagrada en absoluto.

No puedo evitar sentir que de alguna manera esto está mal, pero se siente tan bien... Antes de que pueda ordenarle a mi cuerpo que pare, me encuentro llevando una mano hasta su cintura, y deslizándola por su cadera.

El beso no dura demasiado, ya que ambos nos quedamos sin aire pronto. Miro directo a sus ojos azules, brillantes, y distingo algo de decisión en ellos.

-Por favor, sigue...

--

Mis palabras escaparon de mi boca antes de que pudiese quedarme callado y arrepentirme de lo que he hecho. Me maldecí interiormente por haberle suplicado por más, porque... porque me ha gustado. Sí, me ha gustado besarle y quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Me acerco lentamente a él, de nuevo, sin pararme a pensar en nada.

Pero para mi sorpresa, fue él quien tomó mi rostro primero y me besó intensamente, con esa fuerza que le caracterizaba. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, y empecé a notar que me empujaba hacia atrás... Hasta que quedé tendido sobre la superficie lisa y fría del piano cerrado, con él encima mía.

Empezó a bajar beesos por mi cuello, y yo solté un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, tapándome la boca al instante por ser tan idiota... No iba a dejar que me oyera de esa manera, aún me quedaba algo de orgullo...

Pero un jadeo, y otro más escaparon de mi boca, cuando lo sentí, masajear con cuidado mis muslos, dejando atrás cualquier tipo de pensamiento y racionalidad...

Estoy descontrolado, desde que he oído como me pedía que continuara no puedo parar. Masajeo suavemente sus muslos y su entrepierna por encima de la ropa, haciendo que jadee sin poder remediarlo. Hundo la cara en su cuello y vuelvo a besarlo y besarlo. Vuelvo a elevar mi rostro hasta el suyo, y con delicadeza le quito las gafas, besándole el puente la nariz. Acto seguido, comienzo a quitarle la ropa, empezando por la chaqueta y la camisa blanca. Beso su pecho, tan pálido y liso, me recreo en sus pezones mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos. Mientras, con mi rodilla, presiono ligeramente su entrepierna, notando como poco a poco se empieza a poner erecta.

Entonces llevo mis manos al borde de su pantalón, y sin esperar comienzo a quitárselo hasta que se lo dejo bajado a la altura de sus rodillas, al igual que la ropa interior. Dirijo mi mano a su miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo despacio, provocando que arquee la espalda y que suelte un gemido ronco. Está tremendamente sonrojado y sus manos aferran mis brazos mientras voy aumentando el ritmo de mi mano, hasta que finalmente consigo que llegue al orgasmo mientras exclama:

-¡Lud-Ludwig... voy a-!

Pero no termina la frase, pues se corre con violencia en mi mano al tiempo que suelta un gemido de placer, aumentando la presión en mis brazos. Veo como desvía la mirada y trata de calmar su respiración, pero entonces yo dirijo mis dedos hasta tu entrada para empezar a dilatarte.

-------------------------

Sentir sus dedos hurgando en mi interior fue algo espantoso al principio, me quedé sin aire y totalmente rojo, mientras observaba cómo abría mis piernas un poco más para conseguir dilatarme del todo.

Pero me acostumbré a la sensación tan molesta, y lejos de sentir aquello como una aberración, me encontré disfrutándolo, echando mi cuerpo para atrás para que Ludwig tuviese más facilidad...

Mi espalda tocaba contra el frío del piano, y esa frialdad contrastaba con la calidez de las manos de Ludwig recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi corazón latiese más rápido.

---------------

En cuestión de minutos terminé de prepararle, y me aseguré de que estuviese suficientemente dilatado. Seguidamente tomé mi miembro y lo llevé a su interior.

Lo penetré de un golpe y me mordí los labios cuando lo oí gritar de dolor. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, y se aferró a mi camisa, con tanta fuerza que caasi hundía los dedos en mi carne.

-Lu... Ludwig... -jadeó, sin aire-muévete...

Hice lo que me pedía, y empecé un suave vaivén en su interior, al tiempo que me inclinaba para besar sus labios entreabiertos.

Roderich se levantó un poco, y empezó a masajear su propio miembro, que volvía a estar erecto de nuevo. Observé su cara sonrojada, su respiración alterada, y su esbelto cuerpo perlado de sudor. Sentí que no pude controlarme más y bajé mi mano hasta su miembro, masturbándolo de nuevo yo mismo, al tiempo que lo embestía. Él no tardó en gritar, sobreexcitado.

-----

Me aferro con fuerza a los fuertes hombros de Ludwig, clavando las uñas en su espalda. Su mano se mueve de arriba a abajo por mi miembro, al ritmo de las embestidas, provocando que ambos soltemos altos gemidos que resuenan por toda la estancia. El ritmo acaba por volverse frenético, hasta que inevitablemente ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Con un gemido ronco, Ludwig se corre en mi interior y yo en su mano. Acto seguido, se desploma sobre mí, agotado. Ambos respiramos con dificultad y estamos bañados en sudor. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizan un poco, Ludwig sale despacio y se sienta en la banca del piano, tirando de mí y sentándome en su regazo. Comienza a besarme despacio, con cariño, lo cual no deja de resultarme extraño viniendo de él. Paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pego a él, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza y correspondiendo a los besos que me da. Cuando terminan los besos, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, y con delicadeza suspiro:

-Ludwig... yo...- pero soy acallado por un dedo suyo sobre mis labios.

-No digas nada ahora...-y deposita otro beso sobre mi frente- no es necesario.

-Pero...-insisto, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

No quiero que me diga nada porque sé que eso me haría reaccionar, me haría darme cuenta de lo que he hecho, y de lo que estoy haciendo, y me arrepentiría. Y no quiero arrepentirme. No me he sentido mal en absoluto teniendo sexo con él... Lo que no deja de parecerme extraño, ya que nunca me había siquiera imaginado que podríamos terminar en una situación como esta...

Le beso despacio, notando como su pecho sube y baja todavía con rapidez, sin conseguir recuperar el aliento todavía.

-Me sabe mal no decirte esto... -susurra, aprovechando el instante en que yo tomo aire para juntar mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Te sabe mal por qué? -inquiero yo, deteniéndome a mirarlo con expresión interrogante, ante lo que él ladea el rostro.

Sus mejillas se encienden de nuevo, y deslizando una de sus manos sobre mi piel ardiente, murmura, muy bajo:

-Es que esto ha sido muy importante para mí... Me gustas, me gustas mucho...

------

Me llevo una mano al rostro, sintiéndolo prácticamente arder. Todavía no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso... Apenas puedo mirarle. Pero quiero ver su reacción... Hago acopio de fuerzas y observo su rostro, encontrando mi mirada con la suya.

Su rostro parece un poema, es tan fácil leer en él.... Se ha ruborizado, y dando un carraspeo ronco, me evita la mirada.

-¿Ludwig? -lo llamo, disgustándome al ver que se separa de mí y se sienta en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente- lo siento si eso te ha molestado... Pero es que sentía que tenía que decírtelo.

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Eh?

Su voz ha sonado ronca, más de lo habitual, y al alzar el rostro y mirarme he notado que los ojos le brillan. Su cara parece ser una mezcla de confusión, cansancio y... ¿cariño?

-Que si me quieres, te he preguntado.

------

Vale, quizás he sido un poco brusco preguntándolo así de sopetón, ¡pero es que nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas! Me quedo mirándote, esperando tu respuesta. Veo como tu rostro se ha sonrojado aún más si cabe, y desvías la mirada. Pero, un momento después, me miras fijamente, clavando tus ojos azules en los míos, y con voz firme dices:

-Sí.

No hay más que decir, y acto seguido atraes mi rostro hasta el tuyo para juntar nuestros labios en un nuevo beso, lleno de ternura esta vez. Acaricio tu pelo mientras siento tus manos acariciando mis mejillas con suavidad. Cuando nos separamos, es mi momento, y susurro:

-Y-yo también... yo también te quiero- me ha costado un poco, pero al final lo he dicho.

Sonríes con ternura, y abrazándome posas tu cabeza en mi hombro, descansando, mientras yo aspiro tu aroma y acaricio tu espalda.

----

Rato después, me levanto de tu regazo y me recoloco mi ropa, y tú haces lo mismo con la tuya. Me quedo mirándote, y eso provoca que vuelvas a sonrojarte. Adoro esa expresión en tu rostro, siempre lleno de seriedad. Desvío la mirada, pues no quiero tampoco incomodarte, y me quedo mirando fíjamente el piano. Paso una mano por su superficie, y entonces te oigo decir:

-La canción de antes... era preciosa...-elevo la vista hasta tu rostro, el cual mira hacia otro lado con un claro sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas.-

-La... la compuse hace bastante...-digo recordando la solitaria tarde en la cual escribí la canción- te... ¿te gustaría que la volviera a tocar?

Me miras, y asientes con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, me siento en la banca del piano y abro la tapa, contemplando sus teclas. Elevo mis manos hasta ellas y con suavidad empiezo a tocar, esta vez acompañando a las notas con mi voz.

_"Wir sind für die Musik geboren_

_Wir sind die Diener eurer Ohren_

_Immer wenn ihr traurig seid_

_spielen wir für euch..."_

Noto como Ludwig se sienta a mi lado y pasa un brazo por mi cintura, mientras una sonrisa permanece en su rostro. Todo indica que por fin ha entendido a quien iba dirigida la letra de "Ein Lied".


End file.
